


distortion

by kafee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 50 Sentences, Gen, Minor Character(s), very light depiction of violence just one or two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafee/pseuds/kafee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the past and future, here stands Lucina. Lucina-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distortion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net but since I've rewritten it, I'll just post it here as well. It used to have some Inigo x Lucina moments but now, it's mostly Lucina-centric. Anyway, please enjoy.

 #01. name

Lucina had brought light to his life, and this is why he had named her so.

 

#02. hands

She remembered having an odd teacher to instruct her in Ylisse history and she recalled being fascinated with his hands; they were gentle, soft and warm.

 

#03. wait

She was seven when her father had promised to return, but she never saw him again.

 

#04. fever

She had fallen terribly ill once in her childhood, and in her disillusion she had dreamed of an absent father that would be by her side forever.

 

#05. prayer

She had prayed many nights for his safety yet, one night, Naga had not heard her prayer.

 

#06. black

She would never forget the day when that hooded-man that seemed so familiar and yet so foreign had knelt before her and given her Falchion, stating that her father had been killed in war and that she should now inherited his sword.

 

#07. promise

He had not kept his promise to come back to her, she bitterly realized.

 

#08. innocence

She was still a child, not having truly grasped the meaning of war until she saw her uncle taking a poisoned arrow meant for Owain, watching him take his last breath in her cousin's trembling and feeble arms.

 

#09. war

The first time she had killed someone had been a Plegian soldier, a boy as young as her cousin with half-lidded, lifeless brown eyes, piercing him right to his heart in a single move and feeling his hot, crimson blood burn her skin and it had just felt so, so heavy.

 

#10. rain

She did not know whether it was raindrops or her own teardrops that rolled on her cold, ashen cheeks.

 

#11. dead

"I like magic," twelve-year-old Laurent had told her once, a child that had only ever known war and death, "because you don't feel anything when you're casting a spell—you can't feel them dying when you use magic."

 

#12. façade

She still laughed, but there was a little crack in the back of her throat she could not conceal.

 

#13. sinner

"Lucy!" Cynthia let out a very loud gasp, "Gods, please… don't wear that—don't ask me why but don't wear that, just don't."

 

#14. string

There was a thin line between life and death, and there was a time when it had burdened her so to know she could cross it with just a slash of Falchion.

 

#15. blur

She could close her eyes and sleep, but even so she could not remember her father's face, his soft eyes and kind smile, the warm of his touch and the tenderness in his voice; she only remembered his back, broad and straight, vanishing into the horizon.

 

#16. moon

When she woke up in the middle of the night and walked out of her tent to take a walk, Lucina had definitely not expected to see sweet-talker Inigo dancing gracefully under the full moon nor lone Gerome spying on him behind some trees—strange night, indeed.

 

#17. resign

She had faith, but she had stopped praying a long time ago.

 

#18. prince

Lucina did not need a prince charming nor a knight in shining armor to come to her rescue; such clichés did not apply to her for she was a lord before a princess.

 

#19. rest

Sleep only came when she was with her friends, where she felt the safest.

 

#20. waltz

In retrospect, she had been raised with swords and honor rather than dresses and grace.

 

#21. words

There were no words to say and no tears to shed when she saw the fallen dragon rise before her, only fear.

 

#22. miracle

Her faith led her to Naga, and Naga offered her a way to save them all.

 

#23. hair

"Don’t cut your hair," Kjelle told her, biting her lower lip nervously, "Severa, hum, she could always manage to make your hair look shorter, you know."

 

#24. end

It felt like a closure, an end somehow, to put on that blue mask Gerome had given her to conceal her identity; strangely bittersweet.

 

#25. sky

She could see the stars, bright and vivid in the midnight blue sky of Ylisse, magnificent and somehow familiar, and she knew the miracle Naga had promised her did happen.

 

#26. reality

How strange it was to face her father again, to see him in flesh and so regal, exactly like in the few memories she had of him.

 

#27. fool

She was a fool to think she could have prevented her aunt's death.

 

#28. tears

She could not hold back her tears, not when she was facing her father—her beloved father that had gone far too long and too far away from her reach was embracing her and finally, finally acknowledging her as his princess, his daughter,

as Lucina.

 

#29. dreams

Dreams she used to have did not really matter anymore for she was currently living them.

 

#30. happiness

Watching Owain talking to his father with a wide smile on his lips made her wonder what kind of future could await them now that they had changed the past.

 

#31. awkward

Her cheeks flushed whenever she met Lon’qu’s eyes, and from the similar red tint that colored his cheeks, Lucina knew he remembered the awkward moment they had shared in the Feroxi arena.

 

#32. stranger

They looked at each other in silence, azure eyes facing brown ones and Lucina did not feel like she was facing her mother, instead, she felt like she was facing her queen.

 

#33. fantasy

Young girls were envious of princesses, but what Lucina always wanted was much more simpler—just a mother and a father.

 

#34. confusion

Chrom had scolded her severely when he found out she had been badly wounded on the arm and while his behavior had confused her at first, it was definitely not unwelcome.

 

#35. protection

The kiss she left on little Lucina’s forehead was a promise, an oath that she would never experience war and pain like she did.

 

#36. dance

She stepped on his foot once again, but her father only shrugged and twirled her again, chuckling.

 

#37. apology

The queen merely stroked her cheek, the touch light as a feather though it lingered on her skin before she turned around and walked away, but Lucina never once saw her look behind her back.

 

#38. eternity

She had seen the flicker in lady Tiki’s eyes when their gazes met, nostalgia dwelling into her emerald irises before wistfulness veiled them again and a melancholic smile ghosted over her lips.

 

#39. mirror

She hated seeing herself in front of a mirror, how it showed her flaws and imperfections no matter how bright her left eye glowed with majesty.

 

#40. realization

Robin’s betrayal in Plegia had solved the puzzle of her memories and the truth she had been denying for so long—he was her teacher whose hands were warm and gentle, the hooded-man who delivered her Falchion and definitely and ultimately her father's murderer.

 

#41. numb

She felt her hand holding Falchion growing numb as she saw Robin close his eyes in both resignation and acceptance.

 

#42. forgiveness

"I’m sorry," she whispered brokenly in the crook of his neck, "I’m so sorry, Robin."

 

#43. comfort

She could feel his fingers drawing circles on her back and heard his smooth, gentle voice soothing her heart.

 

#44. choice

Miracles did not happen twice, Lucina had learned, and if they did, they came up with a price.

 

#45. odds

The hooded-woman which came from the outrealm gate was the spitting image of Robin—same ashen hair and gentle eyes, same amazing skills and same cleverness except that her name was Reflet and there was no pink six-eyed tattoo on her hand.

 

#46. believe

Reflet said she could not reveal anything, though she did promise her she would be immensely happy, and Lucina firmly wanted to believe her.

 

#47. memories

Grima never failed to make her quiver in fear, even though she had changed her fate.

 

#48. beginning

Lucina took a deep breath, once, twice and as her eyes laid upon Robin's vanishing body, she felt like it was only the beginning of a new journey.

 

#49. peace

Reflet had kept her promise; the surge of happiness that went all over her body when they found him again in the same fields her father had first met him years ago, Lucina had never felt happier than that day.

 

#50. flowers

Robin gave her daisies he had himself picked up from the royal garden, feeling suddenly shy and embarrassed when he handed her the stolen white flowers, and Lucina could only giggle heartily at the sweet, loving gesture.

 

* * *

 

"You… In your world, you chose to sacrifice yourself to kill Grima, didn’t you? That’s why you didn’t have the brand when we first met you, because killing Grima destroyed the curse."

"Yes."

"So, what now?"

"Have patience, Lucina, and trust your bonds."

"But what happened? Did you find him? My father from your timeline."

"No, I didn’t find him. He found me. Just like your father will find Robin."

 


End file.
